Filtration devices are used in a variety of ways to provide purified materials. As technology improves, sensitive processes may require highly purified materials to be provided, and thus improved filters may be required. Micro and nanofabrication may be used to produce fine mesh filters for use in such processes. However, as filter dimensioning decreases, manufacturing issues such as brittleness and performance issues such as breakdown may increase. Additionally, as filter pore dimensions decrease, pressure gradients may increase above useable thresholds. Accordingly, there is a need for improved filtration devices and methods of making such devices. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.